Resting Here With Me
by Darkrosepixie
Summary: his Lost love how is Seto going to get her back? Sequel to Carzy For Loving You.
1. Chapter 1

Resting Here With Me

Writers note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; I do how ever own Athena (A.K.A Yume) Heira Crawford. This story con insides with Crazy For Loving You.

I didn't here you leave.

I wonder how am I still here.

I don't want to move a thing,

It might change my memory...

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I can't hide

I won't go.

I won't sleep.

I can't breath until you're resting here with me

I won't live...

I can't hide...

I cannot be until you're resting here with me

I don't want to call my friends

For they might wake me from this dream,

I can't leave this place

This has all that it's been

She cried on her way to the airport. She didn't want to leave him, but he couldn't know her secret. She looks out the window and saw nothing in the darkness. Everything to her was a blur now. His face it self was lost to her eyes. The doctors told her that it was in its last stage. She would no longer be able to neither read her books, nor look on to the man she loves.

"I have to, I don't have any other way. Seto, please forgive Me." she said to her self.

She looks back at what she did. How she kissed his cheek, and then slipped out of his arms. She left the note on his nightstand as the tears softly rolled down her face. Isono helping her down the stairs.

"Do you really want to leave like this?" he asks her as he places her cloak on her. She looks away.

"I have to Isono. Please just watch after them for me." she tells him as he opens the door.

"I will." he replies as he takes her arm and helps her the rest of the way to the car.

She places her head down. The car stops and the door opens. She slowly steps out the car. Isono glides her to the jets door. The flight attendant helps her to a seat. The plane stars to taxi. She hears the engines roar to life...

Seto stands there as Isono tells him what happen last night.

"So you helped her leave? Why?" he ask his faithful henchmen. His cold eyes look for some hint of why she left in the first place.

"I swore not to tell Kaiba-sama. All I can tell you is that she doesn't want to bring you and Mokuba-sama any pain. Please believe me when I tell you that she was completely heartbroken sir." Isono tells his empolyer's. All Seto dose is walk away.

"Nii-sama, I'm already to go, nii-sama?" Mokuba looks at his bother wondering what he is thinking.

"Let's get this over with." Seto says coldly.

Mokuba fallows his bother out to the limo. On the way to the airport no one says anything. Seto just stares out the window. Mokuba is the frist to speak.

"Nii-sama?" he starts off with. Seto looks at him.

"What?" he ask.

"Nii-sama, Isono said he had to help her. Maybe why she left was because she's sick or something?" Mokuba tells his bother.

Seto says nothing and looks back out the window. Then once again it was silent. Everything that was happening to Seto seemed like it was a dream; a bad dream that should end any minute. The sun was to perfect to him. Why was it he missed her, this was all forced on him. He didn't really want this to happen; all he was asking to do was to keep an eye on her while she was in Domino. That was a year ago.

"Why did I have to fall? I don't why I'm going to retrieve her for, if she wants to go home fine. I shouldn't care... but I do. I could always say it's for Mokuba... but I want her here too." Seto thinks to himself.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Writer's not: I do not own YGO or Alice In Wonder-Land.

"Why are you here? I thought you weren't coming back? Did he break up with you?" Pandora asks her sister with a hint of laughter in her eyes.

Athena turns away. She feels for a chair and then sits.

"She's blind Pandora. She has come home because she doesn't want Seto to find out." Pegasus tells his niece.

"Yes, I have come home because of that fact uncle. I don't know what else to do. He can not find out." Athena tells him as she removes her glasses. The white film over her once deep blue eyes makes them light in color, and the pulps are grayish. Pandora steps back in shock.

"How... how can this be Athena?" she ask her sister with tears in her eyes. Athena smiles at the sound in her sister's voice.

"Simple, mother was blind. I got this from her, and now I can't fix it. I have seen every doctor that studies this, and was told the same thing. There is nothing they can do. I have all the money one could ever want and I would give it to see his face," she says as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"Now Athena, we will take care of this. Come, you have to sleep." Pegasus tells her as he takes her hands...

"How are we going to find her Nii-sama?" Mokuba ask his bother.

Seto doesn't say anything. They walk off the jet. The sun bright in the sky shines down on them.

"Nii-sama, please talk to me." Mokuba ask his bother as they get in the limo.

"What is there to talk about? We are here to retrieve her Mokuba, and that's all." Seto tells him in a cool voice.

They drive thought the streets of San Francisco. They stop in front of I2's office building. Seto get out.

"Mokuba stay here. I will be right back." Seto tells his little bother and closes the door. He walks into the building. A guard stops him.

"Sir do you have an appointment." he asks. Seto looks at him and smirks.

"No, but I need to ask Mr. Crawford something." he tells the guard.

"I will see if he is able to see you. You stay right here," the guard tells him. He walks to his desk and picks up the phone. Seto watches as the man ask. He looks at Seto and then turns around. Seto watches as he talks. The man laughs and hangs up the phone. He walks back over to Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba, right?" The guard asks. Seto nods at this. "Mr. Crawford said that he will see you, right this way." Seto fallows the guard into the elevator. They say nothing as the elevator goes up to the 30th floor. They step into Pegasus's waiting room. The receptionist nod for Seto to go in to see her boss. He opens the door and steps in.

"Ah, Kaiba-boy how nice it is to see you." Pegasus says with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Where is she?" Seto barks out in a cold tone that could make a grown man pee in his pants.

"Come Kaiba-boy, you know where she is. She's at home safe and sound. Heartbroken that she will never "see" you again." Pegasus tells him with a laugh.

"I want to see her." Seto tells him. Pegasus smiles.

"Well she can't "see" you, nor dose she want to." Pegasus smile wideden like the Chester cat's in Alice In Wonder-Land.

"Pegasus stops your bullshit! Now let me see her!" Seto demands him. Pegasus just sits there and looks at him for a while. Then he speaks.

"Kaiba-boy, I'm not stopping you form seeing her. She ran away from you for a reason; a reason I can't tell you, but if you wish I will let you into my manor to see Athena. I'm warning you Kaiba-boy she is in a frale state right now. Don't make it worse." Pegasus tells the young CEO in front of him. He picks up the phone and calls his house.

"Ayame... yes, I know. She returned last night... well I have someone here who needs to have a word with her... yes it is him... don't tell her though... Why? I'll tell you why. She leave the house before he gets there that's why... Good. I see you later... bye." he hangs up the phone.

Seto turns around and walk out the door. When he gets back to the limo Mokuba hugs him.

"Are we able to see her Nii-sama?" Mokuba ask with hope in his gray eyes. Seto nods and gets in the limo. Mokuba fallows him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know how to dress my self thank you!" Athena says harshly to her sister.

"I just thought you could..." Pandora starts but is cut off.

"I've been blind for three months now and I have not once need any help! Can I please be alone? I can take care of my self, and very well might I add." Athena says harshly to her twin. Pandora takes the hint and leaves. When Athena hears the door close she thinks:

"Seto my love, don't hate me. You need to forget about me and move on. I'm no good to you now... like this. I hope you will find it in your heart to forget me." She pulls the zipper of her skirt up. She walks with her hands out to find the door. When she dose she exits. She hears voices in the main hall, and she fallows them. She realizes whom the voices belong to and stops.

"No it can't be. It just can't be them. Why did they fallow me here?" She thinks as her sister's voice speaks out.

"No, she doesn't want to see you anymore Kaiba! I won't allow it! No, no, no." Pandora yells.

"I don't care. I want to see her, and that won't change!" Seto says; his voice in its cold tone hits her ears.

Athena moves to the sounds. She forgets about the flight of stairs and falls.

"ATHENA!" Pandora yells as she runs to her sister side. "You stay right there Kaiba." she spats out as she helps her twin up.

"Are you okay?" Ayame ask as Athena pulls away from her sister.

"Yes, I wasn't watching where I was going that's all." Athena tells her.

"Athena... Athena why" Seto starts to ask but is cut off by her.

"Go home Seto! Leave now and don't look back." She tells him in a tone not unlike his own tone.

"No! Not until I know why you left!" He tells her. She starts to walk to him. Ayame takes her hand and helps the down the rest of the stairs. She pulls away from her and walk to where she thinks he is. Ayame turns her to face him.

"You want to know... fine! I'll tell you, no wait I'll show you..." She takes off her glasses and opens her eyes. "Now do you see why I left? I'm blind Seto, and no one can fix it. I have been blind for three months. In the next few weeks all I will see is only darkness. I can't bear the thought of not seeing your face anymore. I had to leave Seto; you don't need a blind girlfriend who needs to helped in almost everything. I can't even read my books." tears start to roll down her face as she tells him this.

Seto just stands there in shock. Mokuba is the frist one who talks.

"We don't care Athena, we love you. Please don't cry anymore. I hate to see you crying." he walks up and hugs her.

"Mokuba..." She whispers as she wraps her arms around him. She kisses the top of his head and let him go.

"Athena, I... I am sorry. You should have told me. I have the best doctors. They could have helped." Seto says softly as her moves closer to her.

"No they can't; they are the ones I went to. Isono took me to see them frist. They couldn't help me." Athena tells her love in a soft tone.

Mokuba moves out of the way knowing what might happen. Athena places her glasses back on her face. The door opens and Pegasus steps in.

"Ah Kaiba-boy your still here, and Athena is willing to talk to you. How nice it is to know that true love rules all. Now Kaiba-boy don't look so shocked, I did drop hints." Pegasus says in a happy tone.

"Uncle, you did what?" Pandora yells at him.

"He didn't get it; if did he would look so shocked." he tells her happily.

"You are so baka that it's not funny. I swear I was switched at birth or something!" Pandora says as she stomps up the stairs.

"Oh, Pandora don't be like that!" Pegasus tells her as he fallows her.

Athena laughs at hearing this. Pandora yells at him.

"Shut up baka!" Ayame runs after them both when she hears something smashing against the wall.

"Nii-sama I want to go home now. This place is like a zoo." Mokuba tells Seto.

"Are we going Athena?" Seto ask her. She says nothing for a while and then says.

"Yes "we" are."

Seto wraps his arms around her...

(The end for now)

Writers note: Everyone has told me how sad this story is. I know but I wanted to write some thing that would show a good thing on Oc's. Yes Athena is the main focused in this story, but if you notice it's more on love and not wanting to lose it. She doesn't want Seto to feel like he has a burden by the fact that she has gone blind. Seto had no idea and needed to know. Her thought was on them and how it would help them if she left. You can call Athena a Mary-Sue if you want, but she is not. If you notice she is not perfect; she has imperfections (More than this story shows).

I don't own YGO, Alice In Wonder-Land, or Resting Here With Me (the song) in the frist chapter. I do how ever own Athena, Ayame, and Pandora.

I do hope you enjoyed this tale of mine. So thank you for reading it.

Darkrosepixie


End file.
